You First
by Aquiforce4
Summary: This is Pinecest! I'm not good with this stuff so please read it no lemons just normal teenage romance stuff lol
1. Chapter 1

You first

 **Heyo! So this takes place when Dipper and Mabel are 16 this is my first Gravity Falls fanfic I hope you guys enjoy.**?

Chapter 1: Shower

I woke up this morning I looked at the clock and it was already 6:50am I got up stretched and saw my desk full of books and papers I studied for tomorrow's exam, wait~ tomorrow is today so that means I'm LATE! In case your wondering school on a Saturday? Well the past few days it was raining hard so our school was forced to do our exams on a Saturday and I forgot to set an alarm for Saturday. I was already panicking and I looked over to my sister and she was still sleeping soundly **(they sleep in one room too in Piedmont.)** I almost didn't want to wake her up cuz she looks so peaceful while sleeping but I had to I'm actually wasting my time just by thinking about it, so I went to her bed, shaking her until she wakes up, Mabel! Mabel!, Huh? Ohhh hey morning Dip. Mabel c'mon we're gonna be late! It's a Saturday Dipper leave me alone. She said while turning around, We have exams on Saturday remember! Oh my gosh! C'mon let's take a bath who's first? Dipper it's 6:55 the bus will come at 7:30 we gotta take a bath together! T-together? I asked while blushing, oh c'mon Dipper it's not that weird! Unless… you make it weird. Mabel said while blushing o-of course not don't say something weird Mabel. I said while blushing even more, she took off her pajamas and her underwear seeing her without any shirt or underwear caused me to just stand there and ogle at least my sister. Well? Mabel asked me while blushing even more, I probably said something smart like, oh u-umm This has caused Mabel to laugh at me until finally I looked up to her face, stop laughing at me. Then I took off my shirt,shorts and underwear off, seeing my sister looking at every inch of my body made me really really embarrassed so I just ran to the bathroom, I-I'll go ahead a-and start the shower so I went in and I was hoping that we'll bathe in the bathtub so we won't be seeing each other's…body, Dipper we don't have time to bathe in the bathtub we should just use the shower, t-the shower? Then that means we'll be… I was stopped by Mabel's giggling, it's alright. You sure? Mabel nodded then me and Mabel stood under the shower and started to wet ourselves, can you scrub my back Dip? O-ok sure. I placed some soap in the body scrubber and scrubbed her back moving it up and down she moaned a little while I was scrubbing her, oh a-are you ok? Yeah I'm Dip after that I placed some shampoo in her hair and started scrubbing it as well, thanks Dipper now for you turn around. Mabel said with a small grin on her face y-you don't have to do that Mabes. Oh c'mon it's way more faster do you wanna be late? F-fine then I turned around then she scrubbed my back at first it felt really good and then suddenly Mabel scrubbed me harder until it's stings, Ahhhh! Mabel!, Hahah sorry Dipstick. Ughhh it hurts you know. Ok ok said I was sorry. After the shower we quickly dressed up Mabel was wearing her typical outfit a mint green sweater with a cupcake in the middle (Just found one in the web lol.) and a blue skirt and I was wearing a Navy blue shirt with cargo shorts thankfully we all finished exactly 7:30am the bus was waiting for us outside we said goodbye to our parents and left. See Dipper if we didn't bathe together we would've been late. Mabel said while smiling, yeah guess your right. I agreed while smiling back. **Well that's it guys I'm gonna start making chapter 2 soon sorry if my grammar is a bit bad I speak English but I'm not good at this kinda stuff haha please comment any suggestions or correct me or whatever thanks for reading bye!** ?


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Thanks for the people who read the first chapter and thank you mr obviouse for the writing anyway enjoy ?

Chapter 2: announcement

me and Mabel were sitting in the bus, we hadn't had any time for breakfast, so we had to settle for some granola bars we had laying around, after our little incident from this morning i was to embarrassed to talk to her, this made for a boring and tedious ride to school, It was so awkward Just sitting next to her on the bus, and I had almost given up hope of the tension letting up, until I heard Mabel's tummy grumble,

wow your still hungry? I asked, breaking the silence out of sheer necessity.

She blushed slightly, "y-yes."

I chuckled and handed her the granola bar, "here eat mine." I said while smiling,

"are you sure Dip, you really should eat something before our exams" Mabel said with a concerned look,

"I'll be fine, anyways it wouldn't be as satisfying if I knew you were still hungry." he said smirking.

She smiled while taking the granola bar off my hand.

"ok but we'll have to share it, ok Dips?" I nodded and chuckled lightly, sometimes she was just such a kid.i took a bite of it and handed it back to her. Things seemed to be going back to normal, but for some reason I still couldn't get her out of my head, I guess I just never realized how perfect her body was... I shook my head hard and tried to forget about her, but my mind just kept going back to it

"Dips, you okay?" she asked.

"Uhhh yeah I'm fine." I said while forcing smiling.

We finally got to school and went to our exam room, since we're twins we always end up next to each other during exams, I started to answer my exam questions fairly easily, I really think i did especially well on the algebra section... My sister on the other hand was not doing so well she was sweating bullets and seemed to be stuck on several questions, so when the teacher left the classroom I decided to give her a handl

"You want some help?" I asked as quietly as possible.

She looked worried, "We might get caught." she said.

"No we won't, the teachers gone and even if we, did I'll take all the blame." I wrote down all the answer for the exam and gave it to her.

"Here just be careful okay." I said giving a faint smile.

She smiled back and said, "Thanks Dipper.

By the time we finished several hours had passed, and I was just thankful that she hadn't got caught.

Once the bell rang everybody got up to leave, the teacher had other ideas though.

Wait everyone I have an announcement to make, as you all prom is this Friday and I suggest everyone who can to go, and if you can, come with a date it's one of the most memorable moments in high school, ok that's it class dismissed.

What!? Prom?! What am I gonna do how will I get a date if I can't even talk to girls!? No one will go with me but my… Sister. I thought to myself I kept thinking and thinking what would I do who to ask, I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice Mabel calling out my name,

"Dipper! Dipper!"

"Huh?"

"Ughhh I asked you who's gonna be your date in Prom?"

"Oh umm I don't know yet. How about you?"

"Dipper! 2 guys already asked me to be they're dates in prom you didn't notice cuz as always you were lost in thought, can you stop thinking for 1 second?"

"Ohhh sorry, so who did you choose to be your date?"

"I told them I haven't decided yet, mainly cuz both of them are so cute!"

"Ohh ok." I didn't look at her directly cuz I was kinda jealous that she already has 2 boys who asked her out for prom while I don't and suddenly she looks at me smirking, "are you jealous?" she asked.

"What? No!" I said maybe a little to quick

"You are! Hahah Jealous! Jealous! Jealous!"

"Shhh Mabel! Be quiet." I said while quietly screaming,

"Don't worry bro someone will ask you out eventually."

I sighed, "hopefully before prom."

When we finally got back home, Mabel was so excited for prom that she started searching for a gown online, also 2 more boys wanted to be her date!" I can't blame them though, Mabel is really awesome to be with she's so confident, always has a smile in her face, always positive, extremely hot what?! I can't be thinking things like that, she's my sister after all, ughhh what the hell is wrong with me.

"Dipper! Dipper!" she called.

"huh, oh sorry did you need something?" I asked.

"Geez Dipper what's wrong with you I've called you a thousand times, what are you thinking about anyway?"

"N-nothing, just about who I want to take with to prom."

"Ughhh this again Dipper, why don't you just ask that person your thinking before it's too late?

"it's not that easy Mabel, I can't ask the her out." I said.

"Sure you can, You can ask anybody out it just takes guts." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"If I ask her out our relationship as best friends might change."

"That's ridiculous Dipper your just asking her out!"

"But what if she's my sister!" I yelled without thinking

"w-wha?" she couldn't form a response.

As it dawned on me what I had just said, I tried to think of a way out of it, but nothing came to mind, there was no way out of this situation now...

"D-Dipper what are you saying, You like me?" she asked.

"Uhhh… y-yeah I've liked you ever since we were kid, but I know it's wrong, that's why I tried to find love somewhere else, like Wendy, but after she rejected me you were the only one who comforted me, after that shower I-I can't stop thinking about you again and how… Your b-body looked like and you're the only one I want to be with at prom."But I guess that can't happen, for obviouse reasons...

"D-Dipper I-"

I have to cut it from her guys hahah for like suspense, one of the important literary elements in a story anyway Chapter 3 will come soon bye! ?ￂﾠ


End file.
